Mary
by Mary Circe Poppins
Summary: the story of Mary poppins and Bert. Narrated By Mary Herself!
1. London 1965

Mary

Mary

The Life and Loves

Of

Mary Poppins

London 1965

_I read the notices in the paper, the ones that proclaim the movie's release. Mr. Disney had apparently acquired the rights from my half-sister-in-law some years earlier, and he was now set to release the film that was dubbed "Spectacular."_

_I read the names of the starring actors. David Tomlinson as George Banks is indeed fair, and Glynis Johns no doubt will capture Winifred very well. Next my eyes alight on the name of the actress who will playing me, Julie Andrews an unknown from Broadway, America's version of the theater. "Well," I think, "At least she is English." Finally my eyes fall on the name of the man who will be playing my then fiancé. As of today he has been my husband for a great many years. _

I sigh. Dick Van Dike! Dick Van Dike will be playing my Bert? Although he is quite a funny man, he is no match for the one who stole my heart almost sixty-one years before.

_Not so much has changed in the elapsing time. My looks are still the same as they were in 1910. In fact they have not changed since my eighteenth birthday. Bert still looks the same as well. His hair is still beautifully dark and wavy without a speck of gray and his eyes are still as kind as they ever were._

_"Mary, don't torture yourself," Bert says as I fold the paper in half. He watches as I place it on the coffee table and fold my arms angrily over my chest. "It's not as if they knew our story was true."_

_"I suppose not. Pamela certainly never cared what she wrote concerning our relationship, but you would think Mr. Disney would at least check his facts."_

_"'Is book is based on the story Pamela wrote. You know that."_

_"She made me out to be so cold though, so mean. Will his movie do the same?"_

_"I doubt it love." I watch as Bert comes over and sits as close to me as he can. He takes my hands in his and smiles. " 'Ow could anyone think you are cold?"_

_"Pamela did, especially after the baby-"_

_"Mary that book was published in the 1930's and the baby does not even appear in it. None of that was your fault. Put it away in the back of your mind." I nod and he kisses my temple._

_I want to ask him how I can possible bury what we have weathered together, even if it did take place sixty-one years ago. How can I bury the memory of our child, the way she would try and grasp a tendril of my hair or hold tightly onto his finger?_

_"Will Mr. Disney include her, do you think?" Bert slowly shakes his head and smiles sadly. " So our daughter has nearly been forgotten? And what of how it affected us both? Has that been forgotten as well?"_

_"Mary, I will never forget." I lean my head against his shoulder._

_"Bert, take me to see that movie, please." I feel him sigh._

_"Mary-" _

_"I haven't asked you for anything in quite a long while. Surely this is something you could easily arrange."_

_"Why can't you let this go? Let the movie play and fade into obscurity." I pull away and look at him for a long moment, unsure of what to say. How can I explain that those events still haunt me? How can I explain that I still wake up at night convinced I hear our daughter screaming in the next room? How can I make him understand that my memory will not let me rest?_

_But, why should it matter really? Why should the events that happened in 1910 still give me night terrors? I know that Bert has no answer, even if he might try and give me one, but I know he never will. He is one who prefers to keep silent and pretend the bad part of the past never occurred. I, on the other hand, cannot let it go._


	2. First Meeting

Hi there to my readers

Hi there to my readers. Here's the long awaited update. I hope you enjoy it. In case you were wondering, Mary looks like Laura Michelle Kelly and Gavin Lee is Bert. I adore them both. I do not own Mary Poppins, but I wish I did. Read and Review.

London 1900

Being engaged indefinitely was not what I had bargained for. Then again, neither was working as a nanny. Bert and I met when I was sixteen and we fell instantly for each other. How you can be in love with someone you've only met a few time is beyond me, but love him I did.

The day we met is one of my fondest memories. I was living with my uncle then. My parents had died some years earlier and I had become Uncle Albert's responsibility. During the winter months he would send me off to Miss Katharine's School for Young Ladies. He could certainly pay for it. My parents left a great deal of money behind to pay for my upbringing, and Uncle Albert was already fairly well off to begin with.

During the summer months I would come home and putter around the house. Uncle Albert kept up my supply of books and insisted that I go for a walk at least once a day, no matter how hot it was.

It was a sweltering day in July when I met Bert. I had not walked far when I decided it was just too hot. I walked back home and put my bonnet on a peg.

"Don't go into the parlor," Uncle Albert said when he saw me. "There's a sweep working on the chimney."

I stared at him in horror. " A sweep? Uncle it's much too hot for a walk, let alone a man to be stuck up inside a chimney all day. Have you given him anything to drink?" He shook his head. " I'm going to take him some lemonade." I got down a glass, filled it with ice, and withdrew the pitcher. I filled the glass to the brim and then carried both into the parlor.

What met my eyes was one of funniest sights I had ever seen. Our furniture was covered with white sheets and down on his knees was a very young chimney sweep. He was going about his work happily though his brow was drenched with sweat.

"Excuse me," I called softly and sat the pitcher on the covered table. He jumped about a foot in the air and then turned around to face me. He was covered in soot and quickly withdrew a handkerchief to mop away some of the grime. "I've brought you some lemonade." I handed him the glass and he took it gratefully. " I have to apologize. I'm so sorry my uncle called you out on such a day. Without anything to drink you might have keeled over." I studied his face. He was very handsome under all that soot.

"Oh, that's all right Miss. Everbody's gotta work, me included." He smiled and I refilled his glass once again. " I 'aven't 'ad lemonade this good in awhile." His cockney accent made me smile. "Miss," he held the glass out to me. "I've got to get back to work." I nodded and went forward to take it. Unfortunately, he let go before I could grasp it and it fell to the floor, shattering into several pieces. " Ah, gosh I'm sorry. You can take that outa my pay." We both knelt down.

"Oh, that won't be necessary. I can fix it quite easily. Just turn your back."

"Wot?"

"Just turn your back." He shrugged and did so. When I was sure he was not looking I waved my hand over the mismatched pieces and they fused back together. I picked it up. "There. You may turn around." He faced me once again and I saw his eyes bug out. "Good as new." He scratched his head and shrugged once again. " I won't keep you." I smiled and picked up the pitcher on the table.

"It's Bert, Miss. Bert. Thank you for the lemonade." I nodded and left the room.


	3. second meeting

Hi there

**Hi there! How is everyone? Mary is back to tell more of her story. I would like to think she's leading me on this in a way. I have to thank my second mother, Mandy she gave me the idea for this one. Love you. Well onto Mary's story. Read and review.**

I did not see Bert again for sometime, almost two months in fact. I was walking through the park with a book in front of my nose when I bumped into someone. My book fell to the ground and I bent to pick it up. "I'm so sorry."

"Easy now. No 'arm done" I looked up and saw a fairly familiar face. "Why Miss, what a pleasure."

"It's nice to see you again Bert." I genially smiled at him.

"You remember my name?"

"I certainly do." He was much more handsome with his face clean and I blushed.

"I don't believe I ever caught yours."

"Oh how thoughtless of me. It's Mary. Mary Poppins."

"And I'm 'erbert Alfred, Bert for short. At your service, Miss Mary." He bowed.

"Have you no chimneys to sweep today."

"No Miss. You see it just so 'appens that today I draw pastel portraits of those willing to sit for me. Would you like yours done?"

"Well, I have no money to pay you with at the moment."

"That's all right. I'll be 'ere again tomorrow and you can pay me then." I nodded and went forward to sit on the stool he had set up. He got out his pastels and began to work on the canvas he had set up. "I 'ope you don't think I'm being to forward, but you 'ave a very nice nose. Almost like a Dutch doll." I found myself blushing with pleasure at the comment. What was it about this young man that made me do so? "All done, Miss Mary." He placed it in a frame and then handed it to me. My portrait had been done to perfection.

"Why thank you Bert! It looks wonderful."

"Well, I 'ad a wonderful model." Bert paused and looked down, embarrassed. "I'll be 'ere again tomorrow. Will you come?"

"Of course I will. I have to take my walk you see. I suppose I'll meet you here." He nodded and bent over my outstretched hand to kiss it. Charges shot up and down my arm when his lips touched my gloved hand. I pulled away, frightened. "See you then." And I left the park.


	4. First Kiss

I decided to go ahead and update this chapter as well as a present to my readers

I decided to go ahead and update this chapter as well as a present to my readers. I hope you all like it.

We met every day after that, until I had to return to school. He took to accompanying me on the walks I took every day and I began to spend more and more time on these outings. Nothing improper ever happened. He never even tried to kiss me, although I wanted him to, more than I can say. Every time his hand would touch my elbow or his fingers would brush mine a charge would shoot up my spine, and my knees would go weak. He didn't act as if he knew he caused such things, and in those early days I never told him. How could I have? I was a young woman of the British Empire and young women of the British Empire would never have been the ones to broach such a subject.

So, on the day before I was to go back to school I finally gathered my courage. I had finally persuaded him to show me where he lived and we were on our way there. We stopped and I leaned against the doorframe.

"Bert, can I ask you a question?"

"I don't rightly know. Can you Miss Mary?"

"May I?"

"Why of course."

"What do you feel, about me?"

"Well, Miss Mary, I treasure our friendship very much." He took my gloved hand in his.

"Is that all it is with us, friendship?"

"Mary, I 'ave always tried to be a perfect gentleman around you."

"And you have Bert. You really have, but being such a perfect gentleman, well it's not very flattering." I paused and he looked down. "Bert, don't you find me attractive."

"Mary that's a direct question. I believe it deserves a direct answer." Bert took my other gloved hand and walked closer to me. Our eyes locked for just a moment and then his lips found mine. Our first kiss was gentle and sweet, though I now know he held back for me. Years later he would tell me of how he wanted to ravage my mouth, how he wanted to do so much more than kiss me as we leaned against the doorframe, but some self-control was warranted for my sake. He stopped the kiss before it became to heated. "Does that answer your question?" I nodded thoroughly speechless.

**Well, what do you think of Mary and Bert's first kiss? Read and Review. I will update as soon as I can.**


	5. A Proposal

Here's the next chapter for all of you

**Here's the next chapter for all of you. It's a very sweet chapter and I hope you all like it. Bert's at his best here. Of course when isn't he? I took a few ideas from Romeo and Juliet here for Bert's first question. I don't think Shakespeare would mind considering its Bert and Mary.**

Bert opened the door and I went inside thoroughly speechless. I was sure I was soon to fall over. "Welcome to my flat." Bert shut the door and walked over to me. He took my cloak and hung it on a peg by the door, and then he led me to sit down on the couch.

"Bert you know I have to leave tomorrow."

"I know." Absentmindedly he placed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"Will you write to me?"

"Well, I'm not so good with letters, but yes, if it will make you 'appy," he paused and took my hand in his. "I want you to promise me something Mary."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll be my girl, even while you're away at school. You belong to me now." I looked at him and smiled.

"Bert we barely know each other."

"I know all I need to know. I love you." Bert kissed me once again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I know you're going to say this is too quick or that this is crazy, but lets just do something crazy." Bert knelt down in front of me and clasped my hands tightly.

"You want to marry me?" He shook his head yes. "Are you sure?"

"I 'ave never been more sure of anything in my life. I swear by the stars in the sky that I love you."

"Oh Bert," I whispered, "do not swear by the stars. Stars sometimes fall."

"What should I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all. Bert this is to rash." I stood up, but he continued to hold my hands.

"I ask you to marry me and you think it's to rash? 'Ow can you leave me so unsatisfied?"

"What satisfaction can you possibly have this afternoon?"

"The exchange of your love's faithful vow for mine."

"I gave you mine before you even requested it!" He pulled me down to him and his lips covered mine again, but this time with more passion than he had yet shown me. Somehow he ended up on top of me and I eagerly responded. "But honestly Bert," I whispered breathlessly pushing him away, " three words more and then I must go home to pack. I am young, only sixteen years old, and I could not bear it if you went back on your word. Perhaps this is just a passing infatuation to you. If it is not and this is all honorable, your purpose truly marriage send me word in a letter."

"I 'ave told you 'ow I feel. Wot more do you want?"

"Court me. Seduce me," I whispered and kissed him once more before rising and running quickly to the door.

"Mary, I'll never give up. You'll 'ave your letter by the time you reach the school. I will marry you if it takes my whole life. You will be mine." Bert smiled and I grabbed my cloak. I opened the door and ran outside, nursing the secret of my quick engagement.

**What do you think of his proposal? Read and Review.**


	6. Letters and an Acceptence

Hello to all of my readers

**Hello to all of my readers. I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

True to his word, a letter from Bert was indeed waiting for me when I arrived back at school. In this letter he told me he loved me and how much he already missed me. "I dreamed about you last night," he wrote, " You were asleep in my arms and I breathed in deeply. You smelled of cherry blossoms and your 'air was spread out on the pillow like a 'alo." There were other things he wrote in this letter, things that excited me and made me long for his kisses.

A letter arrived each weak and I would shut myself away in my room to read it. I was falling more deeply in love with him with every word he wrote. I had begged him to seduce me and he was doing just that.

Bert finally sent word that he had bought an engagement ring and that he was anxious to give it to me. " I long to 'old you in my arms as I did that afternoon in my flat. Do you long for me?" I wrote that I did indeed and his letters only made me want him more. I did not tell him that I was now dreaming about him regularly and that I woke up every morning with a blush creeping into my cheeks,

Finally the Christmas holidays arrived. I eagerly boarded a train for home holding Bert's letters in my purse tied with a red ribbon. Uncle Albert was waiting for me at the station. He kissed my cheek and took my arm ushering me toward a carriage.

Suddenly I felt someone bump into me. I turned and saw it was Bert. He tipped his hat and kidded my hand in apology. I felt him slip a note into my hand and he winked. Finally he withdrew into the crowd, leaving me breathless.

When we reached home I ran to my room to read the note. "Meet me in the park. I quickly told my uncle I was going for a walk and ran for the park, anxious and excited. Finally after nearly three months I would see Bert again. Surely such a separation was far to long.

I saw him sitting on a bench in the park. When he saw me he stood to his feet and I walked quickly to him. He took my hand and put a finger to his lips. Slowly he pulled me behind a tree where no one could see us and then his lips found mine. I breathed in the masculine scent of him and eagerly responded, wanting more than he was giving.

"Oh 'ow I 'ave missed this. Your taste is so sweet, like raspberries. I 'ad

forgotten." He trailed little kisses along my jaw-line, but finally pulled away. "Let me look at you. You're beautiful, as always."

"I missed you Bert," I whispered. He smiled.

"Now that we're together I can do this properly." He knelt down and took off my gloves. " Mary, I love you. I know you're young and that you deserve so much better. You deserve someone who can give you everything you've ever dreamed of. I know right now I don't 'ave a lot of money, but I promise that I'm going to break my back working to make you 'appy." Tears filled my eyes as he took a small box from his pocket. " Marry me." He opened the box and inside was a small but beautiful diamond ring.

"Gracious!"

"Please Mary. I don't know what I'm going to do if you don't."

"Oh Bert! I'll marry you, if you want me to." Bert slipped the ring onto my finger and stood back up. He kissed me once more.

"When can I speak to your uncle?"

"The sooner the better. Why don't you come to my house for Christmas dinner? You can speak with him then." He kissed my ring and smiled.

"It's cold. Let's go back to my flat." He offered me his arm and I took it. We walked all the way to his flat and then he shut the door. "I just cannot get over 'ow beautiful you are." He ran a hand along my cheek and I closed my eyes. His hand moved down my neck and finally rested on my waist. "Open your eyes and look at me." I did so and began to shiver. For a moment I was afraid of both Bert and myself. His eyes were so hungry as I'm sure mine were.

"Bert I-" His lips covered mine with bruising force and in that moment I felt my knees buckle. If his arms hadn't been around me I would have fallen. Unconsciously we moved to the couch, his lips never leaving mine.

Finally, I broke the kiss. "You leave me breathless."

"Let me do it again." His lips found mine once more, but this time he was much more gentle. I suppose he was trying to calm us both down, but instead these excited me more than the desperate passionate kisses had, and they always would. To this day I treasure the gentle soft kisses much more than the desperate passionate ones often exchanged under the cover of darkness. " That's about all a man can stand without being allowed to go further." Bert pushed me gently away and I tried desperately to still my beating heart. I looked at the clock. Was it possible that I had been gone for an hour already?

"Oh! Oh, I simply must get home. Uncle Albert surely is out looking for me." I got up and started toward the door.

"I shall escort you home my lady."

"Nonsense Bert. I can make it on my own."

"My fiancé is not going walking around London alone." He took me home and kissed my ring finger once more. For some unknown reason my lips burned in answer. He winked at me and then left me on my doorstep. Once he was out of sight I went inside and up the stairs. Why did I feel so unsatisfied? This was a question I would not be able to answer for far too many years.


	7. The Truth about Mary

Hello to all my readers. Sorry if it's been to long. Rehearsals have been hectic. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Christmas arrived quickly and my nerves rose sky high. I took to wearing the ring on a chain around my neck, hidden by the bodice of whatever gown I happened to be wearing. I didn't want Uncle Albert to have any idea that I had taken up with Bert, at least not yet.

On Christmas day I told Uncle Albert that I had invited someone over for dinner. He seemed delighted, until Bert came to the door. He was wearing his best suit and tie and his hair was combed back away from his face. He looked very handsome and my breath caught when I saw him. He held a single red rose out to me.

"For the lady of the 'ouse." I blushed.

"Thank you Bert. Won't you come in?" He nodded and stepped inside gingerly. He shook Uncle Albert's hand firmly and then we all went inside to dinner.

He must have been nervous, but my Bert never faltered. In a few days he had become even more of a perfect gentleman, if that was possible, and he was winning Uncle Albert over completely. He did question Bert extensively on what he did though.

"I'm a jack of all trades. I do anything really. My father said, 'Son learn a trade.' So I learned them all." Bert smiled. Uncle Albert nodded and then looked at me with sadness in his eyes, but it quickly passed.

After dinner Bert asked to speak to Uncle Albert alone and they withdrew into his study, shutting the door behind them. I followed and pressed my ear against the door.

"Mr. Wigg, I want to marry your niece. I know I'm not wealthy, but I love 'er and she loves me. I'm asking your permission Sir."

"I'm sorry Bert. I know how much you both care for each other, but you cannot marry her. You see Mary is destined to work as a nanny. From birth she has been bound to the Society for the Advancement of a Practically Perfect Way of Life."

"What do you mean?"

"Mary's parents promised her to them. They had to, you see." I gasped quietly. Surely he was mistaken. " Bert you're a nice young man and I think the world of you. I would like it very much if you and she were married, but she's not mortal. Mary's mother, Eithlinn, was a member of the Tuatha De Danaan, an ancient race of divine people from Ireland. They possessed great powers and were learned and gifted in all the arts. Eithlinn was so magical and so beautiful. Mary takes after her a great deal. You see, eventually she and her immortal brethren became the society and the helped families in need. They still do."

"I don't understand," I heard Bert say.

"Eithlinn was not mortal and she was destined to marry Cathbad, a well-known hero among her people, but she fell in love with Arden, Mary's mortal father, and they married secretly. In punishment Eithlinn lost her immortality and the first child she gave birth to would be promised to the society. Mary was their first and only child.

"Isn't there some way we could be together?"

'There are two. The first is to run away and marry in secret, which would invite the wrath of the Society on you both and any future children you might have. The second is to wait for her. Eventually she will find a way to break free."

I felt my face grow hot and my eyes swam with tears. Bert and loved each other. Surely that trumped anything the Society could want me to do. Perhaps they would understand.

**Well what do you think? Read and Review and the next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. The Avangar Tree

Hello there! I am so excited for this next chapter. It's one of my favorites so far and I hope you all love it. Enough of my ridiculous talking. Onto the story.

As it happened they didn't. Bert and I tried writing the Society, but they only sent back a rather nasty reply stating that I had better be ready on my eighteenth birthday or dire consequences would follow. The letter didn't state what those consequences would be, but all the ones Bert and I talked over were rather dreadful. Thoroughly depressed we regarded our options.

"Well Mary Mine, we could elope." He squeezed my hand.

"Yes we could, but any children we had would be subject to the Society."

"Oh yeah, that's right. We could stay bound together until you find a way to break your bonds to them."

"Do you really want to do that? I mean, I don't mind if you don't, but can you live that way?"

"I'd do anything to be with you." He paused and looked around. "There's always the Avangar Tree."

"The What?"

"Well the Avangar Tree is a tree not far from 'ere. It is said, by many, that if two lovers lean against it together the tree will take away their feelings for each other."

"Are you trying to get rid of me then?" He shook his head and kissed my hand in apology.

"Never, but if we're going to be forced apart maybe this is the right solution." I nodded slowly and forlornly we set off for the Tugley Wood.

I had never been inside the Tugley Wood before. Bert assured me he knew the way, and although he meant it to comfort me I only worried more. Did we really want to try this? He had sworn it was a good idea, but I was not so sure.

"There it is." He squeezed my hand and we walked toward a gnarled and ancient tree. I sighed and shook my head.

When we reached the tree Bert looked at me sadly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then our foreheads touched. He kissed my nose and then my lips. I responded as best I could under the circumstances and then he pulled away. He helped me to sit down and then did so himself. Together we leaned back against the tree.

I can't explain why I felt what I did, but I felt like little static charges were going through me. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited until it stopped. We both stood up and looked at each other.

" 'Ow do you feel?" Bert asked. My heart still beat faster when I looked at him.

"All right. How- how do you feel?"

"All right and, um 'ow do you feel about me?"

"All right." We paused for a moment.

"So if I was to 'old your 'and?" He grasped my hand. Inwardly I shuddered.

"Nothing."

"Good. What if I was to give you a little kiss on the cheek?" I closed my eyes in pleasure when he did so.

"Nothing. What if I was to put my arms around your neck like this?"

"And if I was to put my arms around your waist. And to-" He stopped talking and kissed me. I kissed him back eagerly. He pulled away and hugged me to him. "I love you Mary, still."

"I feel the same. It didn't work. It didn't work!"

Bert and I walked slowly back into town after a few more furtive kisses. We were no closer to a decision than when we had left, but we knew that we had to be together, one way or another.


	9. Separation

Hello there! Are you all ready for a new chapter? I hope so, because here it is. I forgot to explain something in the last chapter. Bert's nickname for Mary is Mary Mine. He calls her that throughout the rest of the story. In this chapter we learn that the wind is a person of sorts as well. I hope you enjoy it. On to the story.

Months passed in this standstill manner, until the day of my eighteenth birthday. I remember the day so vividly. The wind was blowing all over the place, and I began to feel that I would blow away entirely if I went outside. Bert never left my side.

When his hand was on mine I would stop hearing the wind blow and my mind stopped spinning. But when he let go, it was louder and more enticing, so much so that my heart began to ache with longing. Finally Bert threw open the door and led me outside begrudgingly.

As we walked down the steps I began to feel lighter and lighter. The sensation was like being filled with laughing gas.

"Please, I have to rest for just a minute." Bert nodded and we sat on a nearby park bench. I laid my head on his shoulder and he put an arm around me. Why did I feel this way?

When Bert and I stood to our feet, our hand locked, the wind picked us both up and we began to float through the air. Higher and higher we went, Bert looking at me questioningly. I looked on sadly. Was this wind carrying me to my new life? If so I had no doubts that Bert would be sent back to London.

Finally the wind sat us down in front of a large castle. Bert looked at me and started to lead me toward the door. I stopped and he turned to look at me.

"Are you afraid?" I nodded. Bert ran his fingers over my cheek and smiled. "No 'arm will come to you Mary Mine." Bert began to lead me again and we went through the large oaken door.

Inside everything was quiet. There were no people running about and there was no one to greet us. Bert simply led me through the corridor and finally we entered a large parlor. A fire was blazing and it made our shadows dance. I watched them enchanted.

There you both are. You're late Mary." We turned around. A woman in yellow came through the door. She looked at me reproachfully. "Fighting your escort." She made a clucking noise with her tongue.

"Escort?"

"Yes. We sent the Wind to bring you here directly, but someone managed to keep him at bay." She looked angrily at Bert. "You've hardly anytime now. Say your goodbyes."

"Goodbyes?" Bert's mouth fell open.

"Yes. You didn't expect to stay too did you?" Bert swallowed and turned toward me. He pulled me to him gently and took me in his arms.

"Now you are afraid too?" I asked. Bert nodded. "This is not the end. I'll write to you every day."

"Ow will I write back?"

"The chimney! Tear it up and throw it in the chimney. The Wind will bring me your letters." I smiled though my heart was breaking. Bert kissed my forehead, then my nose, and lastly my lips.

"I love you. I'm sorry." Bert kissed me once more and pushed me away. "This is not over. You may take 'er away for awhile, but she'll always come back to me." Bert looked back at me once more and left the room.

**Thus the separation begins. But the story is by no means over. I know this part was quite sad, but it soon gets better. Don't Worry. Read and Review please.**


	10. Lessons and an Examination

Hello to all my readers. Sorry it's taken so long. My computer was on the fritz. But I have returned and I hope you enjoy this little tidbit even though Mary doesn't have much backbone in this particular chapter, but she will make up for it later, I promise. Now enough of my foolish chatter. Enjoy the story.

I backed into a chair thoroughly shattered. How long would we be kept away from each other? I cursed myself when I thought of Bert. I had forced him to enter into an indefinite engagement and now we were both bound to ache for each other. I was convinced I would miss him more with every day that we were kept apart.

"Now then, I am Mrs. Corry and it's time your lessons began."

"My lessons?"

"Yes. You'll have to learn deportment, posture, hairstyle obviously-"

"But I like my hair. Bert says-" I stopped. She really didn't care what Bert said.

"You can't wear it that long around children. You must have it cut and then be instructed in the proper way to wear it. Clothing, voice modulation if you can't sing."

"I assure you, that I can competently do."

"And flying apparatus. I think you warrant the use of an umbrella. Come, let's go and choose one."

As it turned out I chose a very nice looking parrot-headed umbrella that would talk to me when no one else was around. It was a curious opinionated thing and at times I must admit it got on my nerves. It had a great deal of questions for me, especially concerning my relationship with Bert, and I answered every one, until the examination.

The examination was perhaps the cruelest thing, besides the separation, that I was forced to endure. Apparently my umbrella was filling Mrs. Corry in about Bert. She sat me down and asked me several very embarrassing questions and then a doctor was brought in to make sure I was telling the truth concerning my virtue. He determined that I was and I was allowed to return to my room where I proceeded to write Bert a very long letter detailing, in a clean way, what had occurred. I tore open his reply, the Wind always pasted it back together for me, and read his angry words, the words that swore he would fall like an ocean on those who had dared to question my virginity. I wrote back saying that it would be dangerous for him to do so, but I thanked him for his concern. I told him how much I loved and missed him, and that I hoped to visit him in London soon.I did not tell him that they had cut my hair so that it was now just touching my shoulders when it had been past my shoulder blades before. Bert so loved my hair. I did not tell him that they had given me several very restricting corsets to wear; unlike the soft frilly ones I had bought upon our engagement. They had taken those away. Bert would have kidnapped me if he had known of all the things they had taken away from me.

I know it's short but I will try to update tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed and please review. I always appreciate it. Love, Alycia.


	11. A Visit and an almost surrendering

Hello there. How are you all? This chapter is dedicated to ForeverJulie. She's always so helpful. This chapter was difficult to write, because Bert does not seem as much like Gavin lee as he has so far. He's a bit angrier. Mary still reminds me of Laura Michelle Kelly though. Bert will return to normal soon. Enjoy.

Eight months passed slowly in this manner. Finally Mrs. Corry allowed Bert to come for a visit. I fixed my hair the prettiest I could and put on my best dress, a white and red number I knew Bert would love. He adored me in both colors.

The Wind transported him to the castle door and I ran to meet him. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him tightly. Eight months was a lifetime to be kept away from each other.

He kissed me and held me at arms length. I saw uncertainty flicker into his eyes when they roamed over my hair, face, and posture. Had I really changed that much?

We went inside and up to my room where we could talk quietly. He and I sat down on my bed, his hands holding onto mine tightly. We were silent at first; afraid of what was going to be said.

"Am I really 'ere?" Bert asked finally. "Are you really real?"

"I think so. I hope so." Bert got up and went to stand by the window his back to me. "Bert look at me. Why won't you look at me?" He was frightening me.

"Mary, what 'ave they done to you?" He turned and regarded me sadly.

"Bert, I'm the same as I was before. It's just my hair. I promise it will grow again." I watched him walk over and touch my raven curls. Tears clouded my vision and when he saw this he finally took me into his arms.

"What 'appened?" he whispered against my ear.

"They cut it. I begged them not to, but they did it anyway."

"Mary it's okay." He tried to calm me.

"Bert I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry." I whispered and then he kissed me. My spirits soared as he kissed away the tears that continued to fall. "You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Leaving me breathless."

"I can't 'elp myself." He locked eyes with me and eased me back onto the bed as our lips found each other again. Our kisses became even more heated, if possible. I could feel myself surrendering and I knew Bert loved me and would be gentle but suddenly fear gripped me. We couldn't do this, not at society headquarters.

"No," I whispered and pushed against his chest. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this here" He rested his forehead on mine.

"I would never ask you to do anything you weren't ready for." He moved beside me. "You're to precious to me for that." I leaned my head against his chest.

"It's not that I don't want to," I began to explain, " I do. Bert I'm scared."

"Of what? I would never 'urt you."

"I know that. I'm not scared of you. I'm scared that if I give myself to you, when you leave again I won't be able to bear it." I felt him sigh and he wrapped his arms around me more tightly. So he was scared of the same thing. "Bert I-"

"Sshh." He put his finger to my lips. "I would that you were my wife right now, but you're not, so be silent and let me 'old you for a time. I want this memory when I am forced to leave."

"But what will I remember"

"I wish I knew."

So here you go. What did you all think? Let me know and I'll upload the next chapter sooner. Blackmail I know. Read and Review.

Alycia


	12. The Room

Hello to you all. Here is the next installment to Mary's story. In this chapter we flash back to 1965 and the premier. Mary explains a bit more, but not much. She's a very enigmatic woman, as you all know. I apologize for the length, but I shall update chapter 13 as well today to makeup for it.

London 1965

"Mary are you ready?" I hear Bert call from downstairs. I look around the room that was once our daughter's so many years ago. So many memories exist in this room. We still have not dismantled the bassinette she slept in or put away her many toys. Bert rarely comes in here anymore, but I tend to spend an hour a week in here. If the cries become too persistent, I'll come and rock in the rocking chair I used to sing her to sleep.

"Coming Love," I call and sit the stuffed cat I have been holding against the pillow. "Sleep well my Darling," I whisper and run down the stairs to meet my husband. As I see him standing there, leaning against the banister, memories from 1910 suddenly overtake me and there I am again, arriving at Number 17 Cherry Tree Lane for my last nanny assignment. Bert made sure of that.

**Well here you are. Read and Review.**


	13. I think I'll die if You Don't

Hello again so soon. Here is chapter 13 as promised. Things get a bit racy in this chapter between Mary and Bert. I hope you all will forgive me, as they must for the story to work. I have excused their indiscretion as I pray all of you will. Mary would want that.

Eight years passed and the Society sent me on many assignments to London, always London. In this manner Mrs. Corry was indeed very generous. Bert stayed in London and this allowed us to spend every day together whether I was working or not. Children adored him and we were always very proper when in their presence. There was barely any hand holding, and definitely no kissing, at least in front of them. Behind trees or a closed door was another matter entirely.

Stolen moments were something we both learned to live with. I always tended to send the children inside the house ahead of me and then Bert and I would cling to each other, never sure if I would be forced to leave in the next hour. He would ravage my mouth, my back against the wall, his hands never straying below my waist. We were hidden and yet exposed to things the rest of the world could not see.

How he could be content with such a thing for eight years was beyond me, but he was. Once I dared to ask him about it.

"Bert," I began, " have you ever-"

"'ave I ever what Mary Mine?" He asked when I paused.

"You must be awfully tired of waiting for me. Have you ever, you know, been with someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bert, there are women out there who could give you what I can't yet, women of the night who take men and give them their heart's desire. Have you ever been with one of them? Surely since you can't have me yet, they would be the next best thing."

"Mary you're wrong. They can't give me my 'eart's desire, because you're my 'eart's desire, and in answer to your question, NO. I 'ave never been with anyone else and I don't want to be. I'll wait for you. Perfection is always worth it." I breathed a sigh of relief and accepted the kiss he offered, but in truth I would not have found fault with him if he had.

Finally I arrived at Number Seventeen. It was quite an interesting household. Winifred Banks was a suffragette, and George Banks was a banker. They just paid so little attention to their to children Jane and Michael.

I adored both of them instantly. They were quite nice, at least as nice as children can be. Jane loved to paint and to hear stories. Michael was bit more stubborn, but they were both lovely. I remember singing them to sleep my first night in the house. They both looked so innocent. In that moment I wished once again that Bert and I had been allowed to marry and have children of our own.

Of course he was working as a jack-of-all-trades and at present he was a chimney sweep. Just like the first time I'd seen him his face was always covered in soot. How I loved to touch his face, dirty or not.

One night, while up darning a pair of Michael's socks, I heard a tap at the window. I went forward and saw it was Bert. Happily I let him inside. His presence was always welcome and it looked like it was going to pour any minute.

"Why Mary," He exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"You've never greeted me in a robe and nightgown before." I felt my cheeks grow hot. I had forgotten when I let him in that I was already dressed for bed, a fashion he'd never seen me in. This made me a bit nervous and I tightened the sash. "Are you scared Love?"

"Yes- no." I went forward to show him what I said was true and took his face between my hands. I kissed him gently as he deepened the kiss I heard his brushes fall to the floor. "I need to shut the door," I whispered against his mouth.

"I'll do it." Bert left me for a moment and I heard the door shut and lock. He came back and put his arms around me once more showering kisses over my face and then my neck. I closed my eyes in pleasure. "May I?" His voice brought me back to reality and I saw that his hands were on the sash that I had just tightened. I swallowed and nodded slowly. He untied it and pushed it off my shoulders letting fall on the floor around my bare feet. Swiftly he picked me up and carried me toward the bed. He laid me down reverently and kissed me again. He touched the buttons of my nightgown and then stopped. " Do you want this?"

I nodded and put my hand over his. "I do. Please, I think I'll die if we don't." He unbuttoned the rest of my nightgown and then he began to claim me finally as his.

I hope you will excuse them for this bit of daring. Mary will show the shock in the next chapters and the guilt as well. Please read and review.


	14. The Morning After

Hello everyone. The next chapter is up. This chapter is about Mary's guilt attached to what they have done. Bert says some wonderful things in this chapter and I hope you all like them. This chapter is dedicated to Elizabeth Lakecrest for her amazing reviews. Please everyone read and review. It helps me a ton.

The next morning I awoke to Bert arms around me. I sat up abruptly and looked around the room. "Oh God," I thought, " What have we done?" The memories were fuzzy for a moment, almost as if I had had too much wine. I looked at the clothes strolled over the floor as well as his brushes that had fallen next to my robe. In that moment I knew. "Oh God!" I began to cry.

"Mary Mine? What's wrong?" He ran his hand over my shoulder and I shivered.

"Bert please tell me we didn't do what I think we did."

"I'm sorry Mary, but I can't lie to you."

"Oh God Bert," I kept repeating as I cried.

"You're not regretting it?"

"Bert, if the Society finds out about this they'll kill us both."

"What? No they won't."

"They can and they will. They rule me. I am subject to them. You and I, by their laws, had no right to do what we did. I'm scared for us both." Bert gently turned me toward him.

"Mary look at me. We 'ad every right. Don't you dare say otherwise. You should 'ave been my wife eight years ago. We should 'ave a 'ouse full of children by now, but the bloody Society thinks they can rule every aspect of your life. Well, I'm tired of it. You belong to me, not to them!"

"What?" He clasped my hands.

"Vicar or no vicar, I'm going to marry you right now, before God. There is no 'igher judge. I Bert," He stopped and took the engagement ring off the chain around my neck. "Take you Mary to be my wedded wife. To 'ave and to 'old from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in 'ealth, as long as we both shall live." He placed the ring on my finger. "Now you." I nodded slowly.

"I Mary take you Bert to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live," I whispered and he kissed me. How could something so wrong seem so right? Gently he pushed me back onto the bed once more.

"Mary Poppins are you up?" I heard Jane call through the door. Bert groaned against my mouth. "Mary Poppins?"  
"You have got to go." I kissed him once more. He got up and began to dress.

"Meet me in the park later." He walked over as he put his shirt on and I began to button it. "Bring Jane and Michael, but I 'ave to see you."

"You had me to yourself all night."

"I know, but I can't ever get enough of you." He kissed my neck.

"What time?"

"Around one." He ran his fingers through my tousled hair.

"Mary Poppins are you in there?" Jane called again and I reluctantly pushed him away.

"Hurry," I whispered and he handed me my robe as I threw back the covers. Quickly I got up and tied the sash as he picked up his brushes and climbed out the window, every trace of him gone. "Jane you can come in now," I called as I pulled up the bedclothes. Jane opened the door and looked me over.

"You're not dressed yet," she said sitting down on the bed I had just fixed to cover up the red stain flowering on the sheets from the night before. My cheeks turned crimson. "Mary Poppins what's wrong?" I had no answer and touched my forehead as a dizzy spell washed over me. Jane's face began to swim before my eyes. "Where'd you get that ring?" I looked down at my hand and tried to focus on the stone set in the silver band, but instead of one I saw two.

"I don't feel so well." A wave of nausea hit me. I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom door. I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet and then splashed cold water on my face. I toweled myself dry and then looked in the mirror. I looked pale. What could possibly be wrong with me? Nerves probably.

Any guesses as to what's wrong with our Mary. You'll like it I promise. Things soon get much happier. Please read and review all my fair readers.


	15. I'm not leaving! I'm pregnant!

Hello there. I wanted to get this chapter updated and maybe anther one before I go on vacation Friday. I'll be gone for 10 days so it will be awhile before I can update. Don't worry. When I get back I will have a big romantic chapter for everyone. Now enough of my babbling.

Bert and I did meet in the park late, Jane and Michael walking slowly in front of us slowly. I suppose I expected things to be different, but they weren't. The only thing that had changed were the looks he seemed to give me when no one else was looking. My hands would begin to shake and I would think back to the way he had held me in the darkness. "Oh Bert you make me want-" But I would stop myself. This was not the time or place for such thoughts.

For some reason I could not understand the nausea I had suffered on the morning after stayed with me. Every morning when I awoke I was forced to run for the bathroom. No matter what tonic I took the nausea would not go away. In fact it got worse.

When I missed my monthly course once and then a second time I began to feel scared. Mrs. Banks and Mrs. Brill began to exchange looks whenever they saw Bert and I together. Was it possible they knew that Bert and I had taken the next step in our relationship?

The day came when Mrs. Banks insisted that I go and see a doctor. She gave me the day off and sent me to hers, smiling saying she hoped he could make me feel better.

I arrived at the office wearing my engagement ring as a precaution. I didn't need London knowing my business if my suspicions turned out to be correct.

"Well Mrs. Alfred," I had given Bert's name on arrival, "What can I do for you?" the doctor asked. I looked down and began to explain.

"I've been having this nausea that just will not go away. Can you give me something for it?"

"Let's find out what's wrong with you first." He gave me a full examination and then smiled at me happily. "Well, Mrs. Alfred I can't give a tonic because you don't need one. You just happen to be pregnant." My mouth fell open. My worries were indeed well founded. I was carrying Bert's child.

Finding out I was pregnant was one thing. Telling Bert was another. How do you tell your unmarried lover that you are expecting his child? I had no idea how to go about it. This was out of my area of expertise.

Truthfully, I was scared. Once I told Bert it would all be too real. I would be one of the many unwed young women in London expecting a baby. What would I do if Bert refused to marry me? I didn't really think he would, but I had to confront the possibility.

I finally realized that I had to tell him. I was beginning to show and I knew I couldn't keep it from him for much longer. Jane and Michael wanted to go to the park and I sent Bert a note asking him to meet us there. As it happened he was going to be drawing pavement pictures and he would wait for us at the gate.

We walked to the park, my two charges and I, and there he was. When I saw him standing there waiting for me I nearly burst into tears. Jane and Michael pulled me over to him and he smiled happily.

"Bert will you come for a walk with us in the park?" Jane asked politely.

"The park? Other nannies take children to the park. I bet Mary Poppins 'as other plans for us." He winked at me.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." I looked away from him. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"What she's probably got in mind is-"

"Bert save your breath. Lets just go." I took Jane's hand and he took Michael's. Swiftly we all jumped into one of his lovely drawings, an apple orchard this time. The children ran off to explore instantly, but Bert and I stayed put. He took my hand.

"What's the matter?" Bert asked when I refused to look at him.

"Bert I-"

"What?" I floundered for the words. "You're leaving again aren't you?" I was silent and I could feel him beginning to anger. "That's it isn't it? They're making you leave again. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Bert!"

"Why? I want to know why!"

"Bert I'm not leaving! I'm pregnant!" His hands dropped from my shoulders in shock.

"What?"

"I'm going to have a baby," I whispered and his mouth dropped open. He took me in his arms and I closed my eyes.

"Mary I am so sorry I yelled at you. Are you okay?" I nodded. " Are you sure?"

" Yes, I'm sure." He pulled away and looked at me. His brow furrowed.

"You're pale." He took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

"Just tired. I haven't been sleeping well."

"You've been sick?"

"A bit." He and I sat down against a large tree.

" 'Ow long 'ave you known?" He questioned.

"Two and a half months."

"Why didn't you tell me? Mary?"

"I was scared okay. I was scared that if I told you, you would be angry and you would leave me. Look I know it sounds stupid. It may even be pretty stupid, but this is an emotional thing I'm dealing with right now. How was I supposed to tell you?"

"Mary what made you think I would ever leave you. I love you. I wouldn't 'ave stayed with you for so long if I didn't."

"I know. I can't explain this fear. Maybe it was guilt. I just don't know." I began to cry and Bert hugged me to him again.

"I'm not angry. I'm elated. Mary I love you and I want this baby too. There's no need to fear."

"Even though we didn't plan this?"

"That doesn't matter." He cupped my face in his hands. "Marry me, for real, tonight before the Society can tell us yes or no."

"The Society! I'd forgotten all about them!" Bert dropped his hands and grasped mine. "We've got to tell them."

"To 'ell with the Society!"

"Bert if we get married in secret once the baby is born they'll take her away!"

"Listen to me! I'll be damned if I let the Society touch one 'air on yours or our baby's 'ead. We're stronger than they are. You don't 'ave to do what they tell you."

"I- all right. Tonight." He smiled and kissed me, but I felt no comfort from it. I knew the society and I knew what they were capable of. They would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, and what they wanted was me.

Well there you are. Mary and Bert are going to elope. I shall try and update that tomorrow, if I have time. Please read and review this chapter. Love Alycia


	16. Arrival

Hello to all. I've finally returned from Florida. As a present I will update two chapters today for you all. Florida was nice but it rained the entire time I was there. But I did come away with two Mary Poppins books and a puzzle. Anything can happen if you let it has lots of pictures in it. The kiss goodbye is in there. It's so sad. Anyway onto the story.

London 1965

"Mary, love, where are you?" Bert waves a hand in front of my face as the car we are riding in stops. I blink my eyes several times and offer him a smile. "We're 'ere." He opens the car door and gets out. I watch him offer me a hand and I take it. He helps me outside.

What confronts my eyes is a very large marquee with the names Julie Andrews, Dick Van Dyke, and Mary Poppins all in lights. I sigh. This is really happening.

"Come Mary Mine," Bert whispers and takes my arm. He leads me inside and buys two tickets, and then we find our seats. I feel him put his hand over mine as the theater fills up and the lights go down. The credits begin to role. "Let the show begin," he whispers, "Let the show begin."


	17. You're All the Perfection I need

Here is the next chapter as promised. They are married in this chapter finally. I have tried to capture how romantic I picture Bert really being with Mary. Hopefully I've succeeded. Please read and Review.

London 1910

Bert and I snuck out of the house that night. He managed to secure a carriage so that I would not have to walk in my pretty white and red dress. I'd worn the dress many times over the years, our first meeting after the separation, the first chalk picture adventure with Jane and Michael, and now our wedding. Already were violating the first rule of good luck. Bert had seen me in my dress. Of course he had seen what was under the dress, so I really didn't think it mattered.

"You're blushing Mary Mine. What are you thinking about?" He grasped my hand and smiled a small crooked smile. I laughed quietly.

"Nothing I suppose. Are we nearly there?" He nodded and apparently he was right. The carriage soon stopped and he helped me out and into the house of a justice of the peace. We quickly filled out a marriage license and the ceremony began.

"Marriage is a holy estate, one ordained by God. It is not to be entered into lightly, as I hope you both realize." We nodded. "Very well. Have you rings?" Bert pulled my ring out of his pocket and I pulled his ring out of my purse. "Bert take Mary's left hand and say your vows, since you have decided to recite ones of your own."

"Mary, since the first moment I saw you I knew that you were the one for me. You bring out everything good about me. You've taught me to love and forgive and you continue to teach me every day. I know things 'ave been rocky and I know things won't be perfect, but you're all the perfection I'll ever need." I found myself crying and he reached up to wipe the tears away. The justice nodded to me.

"Bert, I just keep remembering that very first afternoon. You had soot on your face and hands but your eyes were so clear. It was your eyes that made me fall in love with you first. You always seemed to look strait into my soul with them. You know every part of me, but somehow you say I continue to surprise you. I'm so thankful we found each other and that you waited. I love you more with every breath I take."

"Now the rings. The wedding ring is a symbol signifying your love. Like the ring it should have no end and no beginning. Bert, place the ring on the third finger of Mary's left hand and repeat after me. I Bert take you Mary to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death us do part."

"I Bert, take you Mary, to be my wedded wife. To 'ave and to 'old from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and health, until death us do part." He slipped the ring onto my finger.

" Mary, take the ring and place it on the third finger of Bert's left hand. Repeat after me. I Mary, take you Bert to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death us do part."

"I Mary, take you Bert, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death us do part." I slipped the ring onto his finger

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Bert pulled me gently to him and kissed me softly, no insistence, no fire, just a promise sealed. The fire he would save for later. Now we had all the time in the world for that. I was finally Mrs. Herbert Alfred.

Well there's the wedding. The next chapter they tell Mr. and Mrs. Banks and get a visit from Mrs. Corry and the Wind. I still need to polish it a bit though to get Mary's voice just right. Read and Review.

Love,

Alycia


	18. A visit from Mrs Corry

Finally here is the first confrontation with Mrs. Corry. I have anxiously been waiting to post this and I finally get to. I'm excited and I hope you are as well. Mary's voice took forever to get right, but I have finally finished it. Let me know if anything should be changed. Now onto the story.

I hate to say it, but neither of us pictured our wedding day in this manner. Never the less we were married and happy to be so. We rode quickly back to the Bank's residence and together we told George and Winifred Banks that we had eloped. Mr. Banks congratulated Bert heartily with a clap on the back and Winifred looked at me with a twinkle in her eye and whispered conspiratorially, "Enjoy your wedding night." My cheeks turned bright crimson.

"I'm sure you're both very tired. Would you like to rest here tonight?' Mr. Banks asked politely.

"Oh, thank you, but no. My flat's ready for Mary to move in tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes. We thought we'd set up house as soon as possible. Of course I would still watch over Jane and Michael during the day, with your permission."

"Certainly Mary Poppins, I mean Mary Alfred. We'd love to have you." I nodded and smiled.

"We'll be off then." Bert took hold of my hand.

"Wait just a moment. I want to get some things and look in on Jane and Michael." Bert nodded. I went quickly up the stairs. Jane and Michael were sleeping soundly, just as they were when I left them. I ruffled Michael's hair, and bent to kiss Jane's forehead.

"Mary Poppins where are you going?" I heard behind me. I was holding my carpetbag as I turned around to see Jane sitting up in bed.

"What are you doing up? You should be asleep." I went over to the bed and fussed with her covers.

"Where are you going?"

"No where really. Just fiddling with things. Now go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, though I won't be here when you wake. You shall come to Bert's flat and I'll be there waiting for you. When Michael wakes up be sure he doesn't get scared. I'm counting on you Jane."

"Yes ma'am." I kissed her forehead once more and she burrowed back under the covers. Quietly I left the room.

Bert smiled when he saw me coming down the stairs, bag in hand. He offered me his arm and I took it as we walked out of the Bank's home and toward our own.

"Ere we are." Bert opened the door to his flat and I looked at him incredulously.

"Why Herbert Alfred! Are you really going to let your bride walk across your threshold?" He smiled at me and swept me into his arms. He stepped over the threshold and I kissed him.

"Better?"

"Much better." He kissed me again and put me down. Bert led me from the living room, to the kitchen, and finally to the small bedroom we would share. He took me in his arms.

"So this is our wedding night. I guess it's not exactly 'ow you pictured it."

"Yes it is. I always knew I'd be here with you." Bert smiled down at me and cupped my face gently in his hands. My first night as Bert's wife had begun.

Of course after that night it was inevitable that the Society would find out. In a matter of weeks we received a visit from Mrs. Corry and the Wind. As you can imagine they were not very happy to see us together, me five months pregnant holding the hand of my chimney sweep husband.

"Mary Poppins what have you done?" Mrs. Corry questioned.

"What have I done?!"

"'er name is Mary Alfred now," Bert interjected. He looked at them with hate. Mrs. Corry rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell you would happen if you went against our wishes?" I was silent as her penetrating gaze fell on me. "Gather your things. You will spend this unfortunate time at the Society headquarters and the marriage will be dissolved."

"Dissolved," I cried.

"Yes. The child will be properly taken care of, I assure you." Bert gripped my hand more tightly.

"She's not going anywhere!"

"What did you say?"

"I said she's not going anywhere. She's my wife and she's staying right 'ere." Bert narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Mary, remember what I told you."

"Mary Poppins you go pack your things this instant," Mrs. Corry ordered and started toward the bedroom.

"No," I heard myself say.

"What?" She turned around.

"No I will not go pack my things. I'm staying here with Bert. We're married now."

"That can easily be taken care of."

"You mean you would force me to divorce the man I love. NO! I'm through following your orders!" I looked at Bert and stood up. Swiftly I crossed the room and looked her in the eye. "You have no power over me. Now please leave our home."

"No power? We'll see about that." Mrs. Corry and the wind disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

"Are they really gone?" Bert asked walking over to me. We'd gotten off very easily.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I whispered.

"Well, no use worrying about it. One thing I am sure of is that we need to find a bigger 'ouse before our baby arrives. We should start looking."

"Yes, I guess you're right." What had Mrs. Corry said? We'll see about that. What could she mean? What could she mean?

Well there you are. I hope you all liked it. Happier days ahead next. Pleas read and Review. Love

Alycia


	19. The Happy Times

Here we are at last. Mary and Bert have finally provided the next chapter and I must say it took them long enough. LOL! Anyway, here is the next chapter about Mary and Bert buying a house and having quite a nice time really. I hope you all enjoy the happy chapter, especially Elizabeth Lakecrest. Here is the one you have been begging for. Read and Review spit spot.

Bert and I soon found a little two-story house right across the street from Number Seventeen. We filled it furniture Bert quickly made and it became everything we had ever dreamed of. There was a sewing room and formal dining room, four bedrooms, one master bedroom, and a nursery for when our child was born. Bert built the bassinette himself.

Those were the happy times, the times filled with smiles and laughter. Each day we awoke happy and ready to face whatever life threw at us. Each night we went to bed content with the knowledge that the other would be there the next morning when we opened our eyes. It was perhaps the safest I have ever felt.

Of course Bert made sure of that. As my pregnancy progressed and we felt the first fluttering of movement he became much more protective. I'll never forget the first time I felt my child kick.

"Oh! I just felt like a cricket ran across my stomach."

"Get a jar," Michael cried. He began to look on the floor.

"There it goes again. I think- Bert come feel the baby."

"No thanks. I believe you." I reached for him and he walked forward. I put his hand on my stomach and the baby kicked obediently. Bert smiled. He kissed my cheek. "'Ello baby. It's Daddy. Talk to the baby Mary. They say it 'elps you connect."

"I think I'm pretty much connected already." I laughed.

"Bert I'm hungry. Did I spot a brownie in the kitchen?" I got up from the couch.

"Yes you did." He stepped in front of me.

"I'm going to go and get it." He shook his head.

"Chocolate makes you jumpy. You cannot 'ave it."

"Bert brownies don't make me jumpy at all." He shook his head and I sighed. I sat slowly back down and he handed me an apple.

It didn't end there. My days of flying through the air holding onto only my umbrella were over and sliding up and down banisters sent him into a frenzy. I tried to tell him that practically perfect wives were safe whether they slid up banisters or not, but he was adamant so I refrained from doings so. He spent a great deal of time fussing over me. You know he actually carried me around so that I wouldn't get tired. When I did get tired I fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up he was still there with his arms around me. I opened my eyes and there he was, just smiling and staring.

I continued to watch over Jane and Michael during the day and sometimes overnight. We never minded. We had plenty of room and we both adored the children very much, but things had changed. Before I was Mary Poppins. Now I was Aunt Mary and of course Bert became Uncle Bert. I don't remember when this occurred exactly, but it did and I never found it odd. I quite enjoyed hearing it actually. It made me feel like I was part of a real family, something I had always craved.

Jane continued her painting even at our house and in truth she was becoming quite good. She was quite the little portrait artist for she liked to try and capture me at different times of the day when I was not paying attention. I have a folder full of paintings of myself that Jane gave to me. There's one of me sewing, one of me reading, one of me writing a letter, one of me looking out the window for Bert, and one of me sleeping, not to mention the many others. Bert always warned me when he planned to draw me. Jane never did.

Bert often took Michael with him during his days working as a sweep or as a carpenter. I saw no better person for Michael to emulate than Bert and it was inevitable that Michael would soon love to work with his hands. He became quite adept at building things and his model train sets became the envy of the other young boys in the neighborhood.

Though Bert worked a great deal during this time he always found time for me. Whether it was a walk in the park, our arms linked, a candle-lit supper, or just talking in bed late at night, his arms locked tightly around me as if he were still afraid that the Wind was going to blow me away from him again, there was always a moment for the two of us. I needed every one. I was quite emotional during this period of our marriage. Hormones they call it now.

It seems peculiar now, as I relate all of this, that I was not at all worried that things were so very perfect. I took it for granted that Mrs. Corry and the Society had given up on me and had decided to let Bert and I have our happily ever after. I was wrong, very wrong.

Well there you are. I hope you all enjoyed seeing Mary and Bert have a happy first few months together. Mary's reaction to Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is next as well as Pamela Travers, Bert's half sister arriving in the story. Please Read and Review.

Love

Alycia


	20. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious

Hey Everyone! Sorry if it's been to long. I've been very busy lately. We're flashing back to 1965 again in this chapter where will see a bit of Mary's reaction to the movie. I hope you all like it. By the way, Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious was added to the dictionary.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? What does that even mean?" I ask myself incredulously. Bert notes my wide-eyed expression and closes his fingers over mine. " That's not even a word," I internally cry out, "I never said that!"

So far the movie has been a magical musical wonderland complete with talking farm animals and flowers that turn into butterflies. Supposedly I have even won a horse race. What a ridiculous idea. What a ridiculous story our life has become. Where is Mrs. Corry, our warden? Where is the fear in Julie's eyes as she looks at Dick Van Dyke knowing that they are breaking the most important rule of the Society? Even Bert's cockney accent seems to come and go. What has Mr. Disney done to me? Where has the reality fused with real magic gone?

Well, Mary's first reactions are in and she does not seem pleased. I can't say I blame her. I shall update another chapter today because this one is so small. Please Review.

Love

Alycia.


	21. Enter Pamela

Hey. How's it going? Here's the next chapter as promised. Pamela Travers is finally going to enter the story. In case you haven't heard, she's Bert's half sister. She is much younger than he is. I figure they have different fathers, and they are nothing alike. Let's see how she and Mary react to each other shall we.

When I was eight and a half months pregnant Bert sent for his half sister, Pamela, to come and stay with us. At the time she was eleven and would be good company for Jane. We had never met before, she and I, and I was anxious to please her. Bert's father died when he was about fourteen and his mother married again a few years later. Pamela was born from this union. They were not close by and means and yet he hoped they would become so.

As I said, I was anxious to please her. I decorated the guest room in a pretty shade of pastel blue Bert said was her favorite, and on the eve of her arrival I spent hours on my feet in the kitchen trying to make her favorite meal by hand, no magic included.

All of my lovely preparations were in vain however. The moment Pamela entered our beautiful home she began to complain and I could see by the way she looked at me that she did not approve of her brother's choice to take me as his wife at all.

"You're Mary?"

"Yes. Welcome to our home Pamela. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"I wish the feeling was mutual." I bristled at the comment but did not retort.

"Shall I show you to your room."

"I suppose so. I do hope it's on the first floor."

"Oh I am sorry. We've put you on the second floor next to Jane."

"Who is Jane?" She asked quickly.

"Our niece. Come along." She nodded and then focused on my stomach.  
"Just how far along are you? I know you've only been married about four months."

"Yes, I'm afraid we got a little ahead of ourselves in that department. It doesn't really matter though. We're both quite anxious for the baby to be born." She laughed and we walked quickly up to her room, although she did continue to pick on me.

Bert tried desperately to sway her. He tried to show her why he had fallen in love with me in the first place, but Pamela was adamant about her dislike for me. I was a cold petulant woman who had put her dear brother under a spell and nothing either of us said could change that.

Even with all the stress put on me by Pamela, I was anxiously awaiting the birth of our child. Bert was convinced it was a boy, and I was just as convinced that I was carrying a girl. We began to seriously contemplate names. We agreed on Nicholas if it was a boy, but we couldn't agree on the name for a little girl. Bert liked Adelaide or Madeline. I was hoping for Emily.

Pamela discounted all of these names from the very beginning, especially Emily. As it turns out she hated the name and did not want her niece to be forced to deal with such a dreadful thing. Personally I thought it was a beautiful name, a name I had adored since I was a little girl. Bert liked it as well. He just happened to prefer Adelaide and Madeline.

One would expect my husband to choose a side in the arguments Pamela and I often had, but he never did. He preferred instead to remain neutral, like Switzerland. If he sided with me he knew Pamela would be angry and if he took her part he knew I would be so he didn't take either. He said very little about the arguments, and often sat quietly behind his newspaper smoking his pipe, while I sewed spinner silk into a very fine christening gown and Pamela and I exchanged barbs, mine always a great deal better than hers.

Of course living with us Pamela was bound to notice the magic I had lived with for twenty-six immortal years. Bert knew of my gift and had since the day we met really. He saw it as such and he promised it made me so much more irresistible to him. Pamela was a different matter. She saw it as a defect, something to be dealt with as quietly as possible and with luck it wouldn't pass to my unborn child.

Well there you are. Obviously they do not care for each other. In the next chapter something is done about Bert's mortality and Mary goes into labor. Read and Review and I'll update quickly.

Love

Alycia


	22. A Problem and a Solution

**Hello to all!! Sorry it's been so long. My life is crazy right now. Its to bad I don't have my own Mary Poppins to fix things in my family, but anyway I have returned. As a return gift I will upload as many chapters as I can in the next few days. The next few chapters are probably some of the most anticipated. Thanks for holding on. Love You All! And now on to the story!**

"Bert we have a problem," I said one evening as we sat quietly on the couch. My knitting needles were clicking quickly as I put the finishing touches on the booties I was making for the baby, yellow of course.

"I agree. If you get any bigger you won't be able to climb up to the second floor," he answered jokingly.

"Ha-Ha! I can climb stairs!" I rested a hand on my huge belly. It was good thing I hadn't tried to hide my pregnancy, because I wouldn't have been able to.

"You can barely stand up," he teased good naturedly and pecked me on the cheek. I shook my head at him. Though incorrigible, he was right. My petite frame was petite no longer. My curves, that Bert had so reveled in before we found out I was pregnant, had filled out. I looked nothing like the young sixteen year old he had fallen in love with and I was not at all sure I was happy with the change.

"No Bert. I'm not talking about that. It's- you're mortal and I'm not." He and I locked eyes.

"It's never bothered you before." He shrugged.

"I didn't say it bothered me Dear. I just have been thinking about that a lot lately. What is going to happen when you really start aging. What do we do then?"

Well, my Dear that's a long way off. Why worry about it?"

"Bert I'm serious. As things are right now, one day I'm going to lose you and I don't think I can deal with that." I stopped knitting, He smiled.

"Is it not enough for the moment to know that we will 'ave a long and 'appy life together?"

"NO! I can't lose you again. I know a way to fix this."

" 'Ow?" Bert took my knitting needles from my hands and then sat them down on the coffee table. He placed my feet on his lap so he could massage them. He knew how much my ankles had been in pain these past few days and my back had recently joined them. I closed my eyes in pleasure.

" Well," I said, my eyes still closed, " I talked to Uncle Albert. He brought over a very special cordial. All you have to do is drink it and you'll be just like me." His hand traveled up my leg and rested on my knee.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"In the cupboard." I opened my eyes and put my hand over his. He turned his hand over to grasp mine.

"Will you go with me?"

" Of course!" He got up and then helped me to my feet. We walked hand in hand into the kitchen and he took down the cordial from the cupboard I pointed to.

"What's in it?" he asked warily.

"A bit of this and a bit of that. Uncle Albert wouldn't give you anything bad. You know that." His brown eyes twinkled.

"He is one of your relatives."

"And what does that mean, Mr. Smarty?"

"Nothing Dear. Nothing." He uncorked the bottle. " 'Ow much should I drink?" he asked as I brought him a glass.

"He said the whole thing." Bert poured the cordial into the glass, emptying the bottle, and then downed it quickly. I watched transfixed as his hands began to shake and the glass fell to the floor, shattering. He shivered and pitched forward as his eyes rolled back in his head. Suddenly, as he began to radiate a brilliant gold color, the shivering stopped and he became still. He was the same as he had always been.

He looked at me when he had calmed. Slowly he reached a hand out for me. "Did it work?" he asked worriedly.

In answer I knelt down beside him and took a piece of the broken glass from the shards on the floor. Delicately I sliced the skin rather deeply, but no blood appeared, and I breathed a sigh of relief and elation. Bert and I smiled at each other. Uncle Albert had done well. Bert was now immortal.

**Well Mary and Bert will now always be together hopefully. I will try and get the next chapter updated by tomorrow. Love you all.**

**Alycia**


	23. Telling Pamela

**Hello again to all of my readers!!! I'm so glad to be back in the fanfiction world, especially in the realm of Mary P. Thanks to all who held on. The next few chapters are just for you. **

The next evening Bert calmly called Pamela to the sitting room so that we could tell her what had happened. He helped me get comfortably situated on the sofa and then sat down beside me. Pamela sat stiffly on a chair, shooting me dirty looks every few seconds. Why the girl hated me, I couldn't understand.

"What's this all about Bert?" Pamela quickly asked with her usual forward manner. She absent-mindedly played with a stray tendril of hair.

"Well Pamela, Mary and I 'ave something to tell you." Bert cleared his throat. I could tell he was nervous.

"You're getting a divorce?" she asked hopefully. I sniffed angrily and shot her a disdainful look.

"That's not funny Pamela. No, we're not getting a divorce. As far as I'm concerned that word doesn't even exist." She rolled her eyes. "Pamela, Mary and I- "

"He's immortal now Pamela," I interjected. Her mouth flew open. "Close you're mouth please. You're not a codfish." Bert threw me a look and I felt him sigh in relief because she had been told.

Neither of us were really expecting the blast of anger that followed. She began to pace, making both of us a bit nervous.

"How could you do this to him?" she barked angrily at me.

"Pamela calm down. Mary didn't do anything to me. We both decided that this was best." I watched in shock as they began to argue. I shouldn't have said anything. This calm gathering had now taken a turn for the worse.

"How is this for the best? You're turning your back on your family."

"Mary and the baby are part of my family, just like you are." He tried to reach for her but she jerked away.

"Family? Bert don't you see what she's doing to you? She's bewitched you, hasn't she?" I gasped at the harsh words. Pamela really did hate me. I began to breathe more heavily.

"Pamela she's done no such thing. Apologize to Mary now!" Bert stood up and looked down at his sister.

"Oh I marvel at how my strong brother may bow down to such a simple wife!"

"Pamela, you'll speak nothing against Mary!" A sharp pain shot through my back and rested in my belly. I put my hand to it protectively.

"Oh of course. I'll not say another word against your evil witch or the demon spawn she's carrying!" Pamela ran at me. She raked her fingers across my cheek and Bert lunged for her. Again the sharp pain.

"Bert," I called softly. Something was going on. "Bert?"

"Mary Mine?" He turned toward me as I groaned quietly in pain. I reached for him and he came to me quickly. I took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Of course! Go to Her," Pamela screamed at us and I felt a surge of liquid between my legs. The doctor had warned me about this and I knew what it meant.

"What is it?" Bert asked again.

"Bert I think I'm in labor."

**There you all are. The next chapter will be up soon. I hope you all can be patient. As always thanks for reading. Please review. I love you all!**

**Yours,**

**Alycia**


	24. Emily Elizabeth Alfred

**Hello to all. Here is the next chapter polished and practically perfect. Sorry it's taken so long. Mary and Bert have provided another story for me to work on as well. Hopefully I can keep up with the two. Happy Valentine's Day and happy reading.**

Bert sprang into action quickly. He helped me up from the couch and we began to climb up the stairs. Pamela was strangely silent behind us. I had never seen her at a loss for words and the irony of this moment struck me. I sighed. What a way to welcome this baby into the family. It's mother and aunt were constantly feuding.

Once upstairs and in our room Bert left me for a moment and went down to call the doctor. I sat down gently on the bed and thought back over the last few months. This could not really be happening, not like this.

I had asked Winifred months before to tell me what labor was like. Nothing she told me had prepared me at all. I had no idea what I was doing. I began to cry as another pain hit. I had never felt so lost.

Suddenly the door burst open and Bert stood there with Dr. Putnam. Bert came over to me and tried to reassure me.

"Mary Mine what's the matter?"

"I don't know what to do. What if I can't do this?" I asked tearfully.

"You can do anything. I think we all know that by now." We both laughed for a moment and then I went behind the dressing screen to change into a nightgown.

"Bert!" I called for him as another pain hit and I doubled over. "I think you're going to have to help me." He came behind the screen and helped me change then supported me as we walked back out. He and Dr. Putnam put me to bed.

"Let's take a look at you," Dr. Putnam said. Bert stood by anxiously awaiting orders. "You're doing well, but it's early. Lie back and rest." I leaned into the pillows and tried to do so. Bert came to sit beside me.

"Have you called Winifred and George. I promised Jane-" I cried out in pain.

"Mrs. Alfred breathe," Dr Putnam ordered. I did so and the pain passed.

"They're on their way." Bert smiled worriedly. Slowly the contractions began to come more often, making me cry out more loudly. I tried breathing deeply as Dr. Putnam instructed but only failed to do so. Bert watched helplessly as I gripped the pillows and turned my face into them. "Can't you give 'er anything to calm 'er?" I heard Bert ask.

"I'm sorry Mr. Alfred, but you cannot stay the pains of childbirth. It's something she must deal with." Again I screamed and reached for Bert. He took my hand.

From the door we heard a knock. "Bert, it's Winifred." He walked away from the bed and opened the door a crack. It was indeed Winifred Banks. She came inside and walked over to me. I felt her cool hand on my forehead. "How are you Mary?"

"Winifred, I-" I cried out.

"That's all right. You scream as loud as you like, my dear. I woke half the neighborhood when I had Michael. I laughed a bit through the pain.

"Mrs. Alfred, on the next contraction I want you to push," Dr. Putnam ordered and I did so.

"Mary, you're doing great!" I tried to smile and laid back again on the pillows. This was going to be a long night.

Hours passed in this manner. I began to feel exhausted and perhaps delirious. Bert's face was swimming before my eyes and I could barely hear Winifred's voice though I knew she was right next to me. Everyone was fading in and out.

"Push Mrs. Alfred!" I tried again and then collapsed.

"Oh God! Should there be that much blood?" I heard Bert asked and Winifred shushed him.

"She's hemorrhaging. Mrs. Alfred don't push again. Winifred, I want you to go down to the kitchen and get me another oil lamp, the sharpest knife you can find, and some towels, lots of them. Hurry!"

"Yes Doctor. Bert why don't you go out and sit with George?"

"Yes Mr. Alfred. You can't be in here any longer."

"But-" After this exchange I heard the door shut. Where had Bert gone? I turned into the pillows once more.

"Here!" The door burst open as Winifred ran back into the room. I felt Dr. Putnam place a towel between my legs.

"Winifred! Where's Bert? I feel something's not right," I whispered.

"Mary, everything will be okay. Dr. Putnam is going to perform an operation to deliver the baby. Stay with me. Stay with me." Winifred and I locked eyes as I felt the cold blade of the kitchen knife against my stomach.

"Mary! Mary stay with me!" I heard Winifred cry as I welcomed the darkness that was over taking me.

What brought me back to my senses was the lusty wail of a baby. My baby. My eyes focused on the form of Winifred cleaning off my child and Dr. Putnam washing his hands in the water basin.

"Mr. Alfred," Dr Putnam called and Bert came back into the room. Winifred came over and handed the baby to me. Bert ran over to the bed. "Mrs. Alfred you have a beautiful healthy baby girl. Bert kissed my forehead again.

"So you're the one that's been kicking me," I whispered touching her nose, that even now looked so much like mine. How tiny she was. I began to cry.

"What shall I put down for the little girl's name?" Dr. Putnam asked as he took out his birth register. Bert looked to me and smiled.

"Emily." He leaned his head against mine. "Emily Elizabeth Alfred." I smiled through my tears and nodded. We both knew that it was perfect.

**Emily has been born! Yay! Congrats to Mary and Bert. Happy Valentine's Day! Please Read and Review.**


End file.
